The present invention is concerned with apparatus for attachment of panels to aircraft aerodynamic structures. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an apparatus for attaching shroud panels to the trailing edge of aircraft wing covers.
Known aircraft aerodynamic structures such as wings and stabilisers comprise a rear spar, abutted on its top and bottom surfaces by upper and lower skins or covers. In order to provide a smooth aerodynamic surface rearward of the spar, wings and stabilisers are provided with shroud panels, which extend rearward of the spar and act as a continuation of the skins.
A problem in the attachment of such shroud panels at the trailing edge of wings and stabilisers is that strains experienced in flight differ between the wing or stabiliser and the shroud panel. Such strain differentials can cause excessive stresses to develop, requiring frequent service checks and component replacement and/or repair.
As a result, existing attachment schemes between the shroud panels and the aerodynamic structure are quite bulky in order to handle the stresses imparted thereon. This increases the weight and cost of the aircraft.